


Even in Small Places

by RainbowPools



Series: My Unpopular Opinions [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Shion and Henri find something to do in the Fukuhara Vanguard Club room.Or: Henri is as sweet as shortcake and deserves the world.
Relationships: Hayao Henri/Kiba Shion
Series: My Unpopular Opinions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846381
Kudos: 5





	Even in Small Places

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised when I found almost no one has written about these two on this site.  
> Hey Guys! :)  
> I hope everyone is having a good day, and that this brings a smile to your face. Honestly I’m too awkward and hermitish to be in a relationship. But just because I’m single, doesn’t mean Henri has to be. Oh, and I know he’s not supposed to be, but Shion looks so short to me, so that’s a thing in this story.  
> Please enjoy!

Shion had never taken issue with his height until Shinonome waltzed, or rather, crept into his life. He, quite literally, did not appreciate being looked down on. Chrono had managed to gain a couple inches for his sophomore year, and his new friend Shouji was no munchkin either. Yes, Shion would’ve thanked his dad had he passed down his taller genes. In the case of Henri Hayao however, he rather enjoyed their odd juxtaposition. Shion was vocal, dominant, and petite. Henri was quiet, timid, and absurdly tall to be given such a personality. Shion propped his elbow on the Cardfight table, leaning his face into one hand. He had yet to pick up his cards, content with watching Henri enthuse about the fight they just had. He was standing by the window, tall and lanky, face open and beyond pleased as he flailed his arms in an attempt to express himself.

“Do you think Ms. Hashima is swinging by today?” Henri was asking, “It would be great to challenge her right now.” His deep fuchsia eyes were alight. Rin had of course gone pro and had graduated from Fukuhara, but she would come by every once in a while to have a loose, traditional card game that could still get her heart racing with her team.

“It would,” Shion gathered up his cards, “But I don’t think she’s coming today.” He slipped his cards into his case, watching disappointment flash across Henri’s face. As quickly as it had come, it had vanished. Henri lit up with a new idea. “Then,” he said, daring to approach Shion at the card table, “How about we go to your house? I can show you how to make another meal today.”

“Oh,” Shion got to his feet, not ignorant to the brief dance his heart did. Henri had made periodic visits to Shion’s not so humble Kiba mansion to teach him how to cook. Despite having the Kiba zaibatsu back in his control, Shion never forgot what it was like without it, and therefore had an intrigue and direct desire toward doing things himself. He appreciated the sense of success that came with taking care of himself, too. Henri happened to be a master of all things home economics. He had an array of Japanese recipes and a few western ones as well at his disposal, he was so keen with a needle and thread so Shion’s uniform was never ruffled for long, his eye for detail and gentle hand kept their makeshift club room spotless, and Shion was pleasantly shocked with how maternally Henri took to Myoujin, when they had dropped by the Dragon Empire Branch for an occasion not so long ago. Shion revered Henri for those skills, and respected his humility and selflessness.

“That’s a good idea Henri,” Shion said, and it was, however, Shion was more interested in something else right now.

“Ohh, thank you,” with red blooming to his cheeks, Henri rubbed at his mess of chocolate brown hair.

“But, I’m not ready to leave the club room just yet,” Shion already knew what he wanted, fantasies spinning behind the cogs of logic keeping him coherent as he peered up into Henri’s countenance.

“Okay. What were you thinking? Do you, want another cardfight?” Henri reached into his pocket for his deck.

“No actually,” Shion drew up his hands, “Could we just.. make out?” He hoped he sounded more calm and collected than he felt, eyes glinting with anticipation.

“Shion!” Henri’s face heated up, and he staggered back. One might assume it was Henri’s first time to be asked, but they had kissed and cuddled on a number of other occasions, in secret due to Fukuhara’s strictures on romance, and on account that neither of them were supportive to letting Rin know about them. Henri got flustered every time, and Shion delighted in that unadulterated embarrassment to a morbid degree.

“Well? What do you think?” Shion grabbed Henri’s tie, dragging him close and raising on his toes so their faces were mere centimeters apart. The color in Henri’s cheeks deepened to a modest crimson. He trembled under Shion’s piercing, _desiring_ blue gaze, under his vice grip. “I..” he croaked, mouth dry, “Yes.”

“You sure? You’d like that?” Shion caressed Henri’s cheek. He always took precautions with Henri, as he had a tendency to just sate Shion’s massive appetite, even if he wasn’t in the mood.

“Yeah,” Henri’s hand found the small of Shion’s back, “It-it’s been a while.”

“It sure has,” Shion purred, sliding his hand down to stroke Henri’s chin, the column of his throat. “I’m going to lead, is that all right?”

“Uh Huh, that’s fine,” Henri swallowed, breathy, a shiver passing through him. Shion smirked. Still holding fast to Henri’s tie, he pressed his body to his. Their lips met in a kiss, at first slow and titillating. It dissolved into something with more force. Shion’s grip on Henri’s tie threatened to snap as his lips moved, asking for entry with faint licks. Henri made a soft O with his mouth, inviting Shion in. He was losing purchase on his balance, backing until he bumped the wall of their small storage room. He kissed Shion right back, letting his taste, the refine scent of his blonde hair, overtake him. Shion withdrew to catch his breath, jumping into another string of kisses, each one shorter, more desperate than the last. Henri struggled to keep up, his hand on Shion’s back the only thing grounding him. Shion’s split Henri’s thighs with one knee, pushing it up into Henri’s groin. Henri’s breaths hitched, and he beckoned Shion closer with a light pull on his uniform lapel. Shion complied, leaving a trail of wet kisses up his neck and across his jaw, before finally kissing his lips once more. Henri was noisy, not loud, but expressive. In spite of how much he covered his mouth or bit back his noises, he could never prevent a few closed mouthed yips, to which he’d grow unspeakably red, and in which Shion would take a questionable amount of delight, from leaving him. Henri’s thighs tightened around Shion’s knee, and he bit, tentatively, at Shion’s lower lip. Shion gave a gentle moan, and Henri took pride in that. His hands slid between them, up Shion’s shirt, fingers massaging the pale, thin skin of his abdomen. Shion brought his arms around Henri’s neck, kissing him harder. Henri let himself moan, sliding down until he was curled on his butt and Shion was knelt between his spread legs. Shion moved closer, if such a thing was possible, burying his hands in that wonderful dark hair, tugging. Henri trembled against him, skin flushed, eyes shut tight, hands unable to stay still, all telltale signs that he was getting excited.

“You’re so adorable Henri, know that?” Shion cooed between heavy puffs of air, leaning up to nibble Henri’s ear.

“I....” Henri went rosy, heart matching the stammer of his tender voice. “Thank you.”

“Mhm,” Shion murmured into his ear, though he was struggling to keep composure himself, sweat trickling down his temples.

“I’m getting hot Shion,” Henri whimpered.

“ _Oohh,_ ” Shion breathed, “Me too.” His fingers ghosted over Henri’s bottom lip, silken and moist, the contact prompting a shutter through both of them. Shion dipped to kiss him, again asking for entry with a tiny lick. Henri parted his lips, eager, thoughts absorbed in a burning cloud. Shion disengaged after a moment, hands resting on Henri’s shoulders.

“Shall I help you from that uniform, Darling?” he asked, and even the way his lips shaped each word was hypnotic.

“Please,” Henri bobbed his chin, eyes half open and heavy lidded. He looked so perfect like that to Shion, head tilted against the wall, strands of hair pouring into his face, wet with glittery cold sweat. His chest heaved with his uneven breathing, shoulders twitching under Shion’s palms. The white rimmed glasses did not mar his appearance.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Shion begun working at his tie.

“That’s such a nice compliment coming from you Shion,” Henri said, getting one hand caught up in Shion’s hair. His face was never clean of color for long.

“Honestly? You think?” Shion pulled the tie free and set it aside. He closed his eyes, smiling at the way Henri’s fingers carded through his locks. Warmth pooled in his stomach at the affectionate, domestic gesture. “Let me tell you a secret,” he got the first few buttons of Henri’s white jacket unfastened, but was soon distracted with a kiss Henri had guided him into. He liked the assertion, present in the hand firm on the back of his neck.

“Yeah?” Henri responded when they parted, head spinning, the taste of Shion and his prior strawberry dessert on his lips.

“I honestly have never thought myself that attractive,” Shion took Henri’s hands in his own for the sake of busying them, “I’m short, and my hair’s a weird color. I’ve always had women around me, but I think it’s just because I’m wealthy and a skilled fencer. I thought Chrono was particularly handsome when I saw him, and Ibuki, and Enishi. Honestly.” He laughed a little, self deprecating.

“You’re beautiful Shion,” Henri tugged him down for another kiss. He didn’t want him to feel anything but. He pecked Shion’s cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his lashes. Shion giggled, cheeks pinking a farthing. His heart was dancing again, too. Meeting in an embrace, Shion took the liberty to grind down on Henri. Henri yelped, hand coming over his mouth, his blood going south and causing a prick of _something_ to sizzle up his body. His hips rolled. Shion awarded his reply by finally removing his jacket. Henri, deft with his hands, had managed to remove Shion’s tie and jacket. Their hands were all over each other. Shion elicited more of those sweet, sensual noises from Henri, running his hands up his shirt, squeezing his nipples between his fingers.

“Sh-Shion!” Henri closed his eyes, struggling to shake from his pants.

“Hmmmm? What is it Love?” Shion didn’t stop, only leaning forth to kiss below Henri’s ear. Henri squirmed, pants half way down his legs. He narrowed his eyes, “I’m getting impatient.” It came out low, smooth with lust.

“Oh my,” a grin painted Shion’s features. Henri was the paragon of Sweetheartism, but beneath his trepidation was a passion that simmered, that could carry him through whatever he wished, if he would just let it burn. It was transparent in his cardfights, and in that simple demand, I’m getting impatient, a fervent flicker in his eyes. Shion enjoyed it, though rather than comply, he preferred to tease him.

“I can see that,” chuckling, he set his hand down, skin cool on the fine, loose material of Henri’s boxers. Henri was excited, his erection hot and swollen in Shion’s palm.

“No, please don’t look there Shion?” Henri threw his arm over his rounded eyes, abashed from how aroused he was.

“Awwwww,” Shion stroked the tip, “Well that’ll be difficult. I think I wanna blow you.” Henri was twitching, still not looking at Shion. The proposition had peaked his inquiry, though. They had only ever jerked each other off, or traded hand jobs.

“Do you know how?” Henri let his arm drop.

“Mhm,” Shion nodded.

“You seem very experienced.”

“I’m sorry to admit I don’t have a clean sex history.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the type.”

“I know,” Shion leaned back, “I’ll tell you about it later. Would you stand up for me?”

“Shion, I’ve never been, I mean, you’re the first person I’ve been with.. intimately,” Henri stood up, back slumping on the wall. He peered down at Shion, still subconscious of the heat between his legs.

“I know. You’re doing fine AngelFood. Don’t go shy on me now,” Shion rose to his knees, one hand steady on Henri’s thigh. “Now I would like to point out that oral sex isn’t for everyone. If you’re uncomfortable, or if I do something you don’t like, you gotta tell me, okay? Promise?”

“Kay, I promise,” Henri nodded.

“Good,” Shion eased Henri’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. Henri was on the bigger side, which was no real surprise. He was _very_ hard, cock red and pulsing. Henri was still embarrassed, a roseate hue spilling from his cheeks to his chest. He kept contact with Shion, chin lowered and hair splashing into his face. It was odd to see Shion, ever confident, ever dominating, on his knees, head tipped up at him. Shion pressed his lips to the tip. Henri shivered, jerked once, impatient again. Shion worked a little of Henri into his mouth, wrapping one hand around the shaft, fondling with the other. Henri threw back his head. He bit down on his lip, but it did little to conceal the lascivious, satisfied groan that left him. Chills skittered up his body, heat washing down his thighs. His hips surged forward. Shion pulled away, and that set Henri’s heart to thudding faster than what it had ever been. “H-have I done something wrong?” he stuttered.

“Not precisely,” Shion interlaced their fingers to soothe him, “You want to thrust, but try not to do that. It makes it a little difficult on me. You can hold on to me, put your hands in my hair, if you’d like.”

“All right. I’m sorry Shion,” Henri murmured.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Shion ran his thumb across Henri’s knuckles, then returned to his previous task, lips pulled around Henri. Henri sighed, hands sliding into Shion’s hair. Shion slipped into a rhythm, head bobbing back and forth. Henri’s breaths came quicker, Labored. His grip in Shion’s hair was rough, unstable, but Shion didn’t mind. He used all the love devices available to him, making quick strokes with his hands, circling caresses with his tongue, humming and sending vibrations through the both of them. Shion was practiced in this art, and he thought Henri deserved his best and more. Knowing that he satisfied him brought Shion more joy than the Kiba zaibatsu ever could. Henri’s smell, his taste, his hands in his hair, Shion’s own consecutive movements, all served to dizzy him, thoughts running together, vision blurring. Henri wasn’t sure _what_ he was feeling, only that it was exclusive and all consuming. His head was lost in pleasant billows, skin warm and tingling, heart beat too fast to even detect. Shion felt ... Shion was ... incredible.

“Shion!” he gasped, “Shion I’m ... I’m c-cumming!”

Shion wasn’t in the position to say much, so he took Henri’s hand instead. Henri braced hard to the wall. He drew a deep shuttering gasp as his climax passed through him, nails biting into Shion’s skin. A faltering whimper escaped him as he slid to the floor. Shion had swallowed what he could of Henri’s cum. He was used to it, and it’s not like Henri tasted bad. He was highly hygienic with a love for fruit.

“Oh Shion, I got you all messy,” even after that, Henri was up in seconds, retrieving a tissue from a box on the nearest shelf, sitting before Shion and dabbing away at his face.

“Thank you,” Shion pat his shoulder, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Very much,” Henri whispered, “Thank you.” He touched a brief kiss to Shion’s lips, “And I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

“I’ll have to break you out of the habit of apologizing for no reason,” Shion said, “At least when you’re with me anyways.”

“What can I do for you Shion?” Henri placed one hand on Shion’s thigh. He was still dressed in all but his shoes and jacket, but that hadn’t precluded Henri from noticing the bulge in his pants. Shion wasn’t sure when, between the making out and sucking Henri off, he had become aroused. He only knew that he had, and that he _wanted_ Henri to do something to him, anything.

“You could do me, like a hand job?” he suggested.

“Uh Huh? But, we don’t have any lube,” Henri said.

“Don’t worry. I have some,” Shion stood.

“What, you do?”

“You could say I may have been hoping to do this with you one day,” Shion crossed the room, opening up one of the storage cabinets.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Henri asked.

“I’m certain of almost every aspect in life, except for when it comes to you Henri. I honestly didn’t even think we’d get this far,” grabbing the jar of lubricant, Shion returned to Henri.

“Why is that?” Henri asked.

“Cause you’re unpredictable Henri, like a hippo,” Shion passed him the lubricant and stepped from his pants and underwear.

“I don’t think I’m **that** unpredictable Shion,” Henri slicked his hands with oil, “And if we’re talking unpredictable then aren’t you the hippo?”

“I prefer lioness,” Shion flipped his hair, “How do you want me?”

“Stand in front of the mirror and let me do the rest,” Henri rumbled.

“Oh god,” the very _idea_ of that made Shion melt, worsened by Henri’s rich, husky tone. He got to his feet, walking to the old mirror on the back wall. They had cleaned it up so Rin had somewhere to do her makeup. Shion stared at himself in the mirror, stiff with frantic forethought.

“Hey Shion,” crooning in his ear, Henri pressed himself to Shion’s back. Shion’s legs were weak. That’s why he loved handing the reigns to Henri. For all that he was a docile person, he knew how to undo Shion with that ardor of his that simmered below the surface. Shion leaned back into Henri’s chest, susceptible to his height, his voice. Henri draped his arms around Shion, both hands coming down to cup his erect length. He slid his hands up and down, languorous over Shion’s sensitive skin. Shion exhaled, thoughts melting away, molding into Henri’s touch.

“That’s a pretty face Shion,” Henri purred. Shion watched his complexion color red in his reflection, and decided that Henri was far more devious than what he let on.

“Should I go faster?” Henri tilted his head to suck kisses into Shion’s neck.

“Y-yes..” Shion managed. Henri gave him quicker strokes with one hand, swirling one finger over the tip with the other.

“Oohhh, th-that’s good, Ah-Henri.”

“Yeah? You like that?” Henri’s strokes became even faster, a bit rougher. With his free hand, he went up Shion’s shirt, tweaking his nipples the way he had done to him before. He latched onto the crook of Shion’s neck, sucking and biting the skin. Shion was breathing ragged, and he tried to thrust into Henri’s hand. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t really focus on anything. He relished in the heat shared between himself and Henri, in Henri’s well planned, loving touches, in the warm sensations enveloping his body. Henri just kept stroking him, even as Shion twisted to get a better thrust and held onto Henri’s shirt. It was too much. Henri kept kissing his neck, too. He was glad the mirror was there. Now, beyond feeling him quiver and hearing his sighs, he could see the way he made Shion feel. It was a deadly combination for his heart, now soaring in his ribs.

“Henri,” Shion’s movements got abrupt, sloppy, desperate.

“Huh? You gonna cum?” Henri asked. Shion nodded against his shoulder.

Henri came down to his ear once more, “Then do it. I’ve got you.”

Shion closed his eyes, his culmination seizing him. He slumped, moaning at the spasms that shook his form. He sunk into Henri, conscience fuzzy, heart slowing. By the time his thoughts came back to him, and he deemed himself functioning proper, Henri was cleaning his hands with a tissue, and Shion too.

“Thank you,” Shion said.

“Was, was it good?” Henri was getting back into his pants, reverting to his demure default.

“You were amazing Henri,” Shion said.

Fully dressed and fully satiated, the two sat on Rin’s couch. Henri was sleepy, head back, arm hanging on the armrest. Shion was right beside him, one hand in his lap, his head pillowed on Henri’s shoulder.

“We could’ve done that at home,” Henri muttered, “On a bed. What made you wanna do it here?”

“Oh, you weren’t uncomfortable were you?” Shion glanced up at him.

“No I’m fine,” Henri pulled him close in one arm, “I’m just curious.”

“Well, I suppose you could say I feel safer here than I do at home,” Shion said, “This place is so important to me. This is where we got the Fukuhara Vanguard Club started. It’s cozy, even if it’s small. It’s something we can completely call our own, and that means a lot.”

“You’re right Shion,” Henri fit his hand in Shion’s, “I’m glad the board let us keep this place, even after they approved the club, thanks to the Under Twenty.”

“Me too. I would’ve hated to say goodbye to this place,” Shion squeezed his hand. Some day he knew he’d _have_ to, but right now he was with Henri, in the origin of the Vanguard club. Henri had gone limp, and Shion looked up to see that his head had cocked to his shoulder, lashes brushing his cheeks. He was sleeping.

“You’ve got the right idea,” Shion giggled and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into Henri’s chest and submitting to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by.  
> Please take care, and stay positive.


End file.
